Not My World
by Lilacstream99
Summary: Ivypool and Dovewing are transformed into humans, and have to reverse the Great Battle before it happens. Takes place before the Last Hope. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Dovewing

I sped through the undergrowth, sending leaves flying this way and that.

_Where has that mouse gone?_

I reached the clearing, sniffing for the scent of mouse, when the bushes rustled behind me.

"Dovewing," a voice whispered behind me, "do we have to go into the twoleg clearing?"

I hissed. "Ivypool, I need to get this mouse, ok? I haven't gotten one all morning!"

Ivypool sighed, but followed me towards the odd pelt dens. I slunk around one, when Ivypool nervously called to me again.

"What if the twolegs come back?"

My tail twitched irritably. "Ivypool! I saw them leave! They. Won't. Be. Back."

Before Ivypool could respond, I creeped around the pelt den to see the mouse nibbling on some grass. I crouched, preparing to pounce, when Ivypool cried out, sending the mouse scampering away.

"Dovewing!"

I hissed, whirling around to confront her, but I stopped when I saw her standing over an odd paper leaf. Her paw was on it, and where the paw and the paper met, it was glowing gold.

Then she noticed that her sister's paw was sinking in.

"Help me!"

"Ivypool!" I shrieked, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling, but it was no use. Soon she was sinking out of sight.

"No!" I yelped and dove in after her, which slammed shut after m


	2. Chapter 2

Ivypool

I was spinning, spinning, then it all came to a halt.

I opened my eyes. I was in a closed in space, with the walls covered in the same leaf things that Dovewing and I found in the forest.

Dovewing! Where was she? I looked around, and turned to see a pale twoleg with silvery hair. It was sitting up and staring me down with its strangely familiar blue eyes, fear etched across its face.

"Twoleg!" it screeched.

I opened my mouth to scream, but then I recognized that voice. "Dovewing?"

The twoleg's eyes widened. "Ivypool? You're a twoleg!"

"So are you!"

Dovewing looked at her new hands, petrified, then back at me.

I then noticed the leaf thing on the floor. It was the exact same one on the forest floor that we somehow went through. I pressed a finger on it, and that spot glowed gold.

"Dovewing," I whispered, "look."

She leaned to see, but was interrupted when another twoleg came in to the den.

She was a ginger-haired twoleg with blazing green eyes and a clipboard. She came towards us, and I whimpered, a little frightened.

"You haven't seen the librarian, have you?" she asked innocently, looking at my sister and I. Then, and I could almost see it, a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Are you new? Welcome to Thunder High Boarding Academy. I'm Squirrel. Squirrel Flight. I help the new kids around. What's your name?"

I was beginning to get dizzy from this Squirrel girl's questions. "Um, Ivypool."

Squirrel wrote that down on her board. "Ivy... Pool. Alright! Thanks Ivy. And you?" she asked, looking at Dovewing.

"Dovewing."

"Dove... Wing. Ok, Ivy, Dove, come with me," she said, and skipped out of the room.

I looked in dismay at the leaf-book thing on the floor, sighed. And followed Squirrel out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we walked through Thunder High's halls, Squirrel pointed out different rooms to me and my sister.

"That is Mr. Stripe's room. He teaches science. Oh, and that is Mrs. Storm, the English teacher's class. And he is Mrs. Millie, the counselor. Hi Mrs. Millie! That's the vice principe, Mr. Claw's office. Ah, here we are! Principle Fire's office. Did you know he's my dad? Ok, let's go in!"

Squirrel turned the nob and ushered Dove and I inside. She then closed the door and said, "Hi Dad."

A tall man with red hair turned from the window he was standing at and stared at us. "Hello Squirrel," he said. "New students?"

Squirrel nodded. "This is Ivy Pool and Dove Wing."

Principle Fire looked at them suspiciously. "Are they from the other schools?"

Dove looked confused. "Other schools?"

"Shadow High, Wind High, and River High. All boarding schools like us, and our biggest rivals."

"We are from far away from here," I answered. "This place is new to us."

Principle Fire nodded. "Dove, you can room with Squirrel. Ivy, you are rooming with Holly Leaf. Go now. You will start class tomorrow." He then turned away, tossing us some slips of leaf-like paper. Squirrel snatched them up and pushed us outside.

"Ok then," Squirrel commented. "Come with me. These are our rooms."

She ran up the stairs and walked until she reached the door marked Holly Leaf. She took out a stick filled with black stuff and inked in 'IVY POOL' underneath. She then shoved me towards the door.

"Holly is in there. Have fun!" Squirrel squeaked then dragged Dove away. I sighed and put my hand on the knob, both excited and nervous about what was inside.


End file.
